


Progress Report

by Sher_Indigo



Series: Rising Storm [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Flirting, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_Indigo/pseuds/Sher_Indigo
Summary: Gage tries to deal with the Overboss and how he feels about her even though she drives him crazy in all kinds of ways.





	Progress Report

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow on from my previous Gage story. You don't need to read that first as each of these are kind of stand alone but are hopefully going to continue into a series!

He wasn’t quite sure how she’d managed it, but he’d gone from relaxed in a chair, reading a tatty magazine to incandescent with rage in a split second. Oh, but he did know. She’d come back. Or she’d gone away without telling him. And then she’d come back. After a day and a half! Not one word. He swore as if spitting bullets and hauled her out of the elevator. She uttered a yelp of surprise at his speed and strength as he held her up by the back of her combat armour. Yes, my sassy little Overboss, he thought darkly, be scared. We’re supposed to be in this together so where the fuck do you get off vanishing without a word other than ‘oh, I’m just going to go and get my bearings, be back soon.’ It just wasn’t fucking good enough! To top it off he’d been left fielding demands from the clans just like in Colter’s day except this time he had not one freaking clue where the Overboss even was. He’d worried that if something had happened to her then he’d look like one prize dumbass prick for having set her up as Overboss in the first goddamn place! Not to mention he was furious with himself that he discovered he suddenly gave a damn too. He was about to roar all of that and more into her face but she was regarding him from her position of scolded kitten held up by the scruff with some amusement. “What?” He snarled.

“I didn’t know that metal thing you wear came off.”

What? With mounting horror and a trickle of panic he realised he’d forgotten. He dropped her in an untidy heap and turned his back, sweeping off the black-framed reading glasses with their one smudged out lens and tossed them onto a nearby table. Snapping the more familiar metal plate back on his head he rounded on her again with furious indignation. “You do not get to change the subject! Where the fuck have you been? I’ve been…” he was about to say ‘out of my mind with worry’ but that was a stupid thing to reveal. He kicked over a chair instead. 

Her expression sobered. “Sorry, Gage, it took a little longer than expected to get things sorted, and I had to -” she winced and manipulated her shoulder in discomfort “wait for the stimpak to kick in.”

“The..?” It was only then he noticed that her armour was caked in blood, and dented very badly in places. “Where did you go? I thought you’d gone - supposed that you’d figured to hell with me and my stupid plans for this shithole park.”

“I gave you my word, Gage.” She snarled. For the first time since her return she now sounded angry.

Despite feeling somewhat chastened at her tone he decided to carry on chewing her out for vanishing on him. He still couldn’t figure out why it had bothered him so much. Colter could be gone for weeks at a time and nobody, especially not him, truly gave a fuck. “Well what does that mean if you won’t even tell me where you’re going? I thought we had a deal to sort this place out together.” He loomed over her and hauled her back to her feet, ignoring her grimace of pain. “Talk, Boss, in simple terms that I’ll understand. Tell me why you left me out of whatever the hell you were up to, you could have at least had me to cover your back!” He shoved her against the wall, snarling into her face.

“I’m sorry.” She said again and this time there was a look of genuine contrition before she speared him with a fierce glare and snapped, “Now if you’ll put me down and back the fuck off I will not only tell you what happened but assure you that I will not be taking over any more park zones by myself in future.”

“Fine.” He grunted and released her. She smoothed down her leathers where he’d rumpled them with his fists and gestured for him to sit before sagging back onto the floor again. He righted the chair he’d kicked over earlier and sat down heavily in it. “Enlighten me.”

“I was doing what I said I was going to do, learning to navigate the park on my own so that the gangs would see me do that rather than following you around like some lost fucking puppy.”

She did have a point. “So something happened.”

“Yeah, it sure did! I didn’t go into any of the zones, wasn’t intending to because despite what you think, I have actually listened to you so far.” She gave him a look and he felt a brief pang of guilt. He squashed that feeling down and waved a hand irritatedly for her to continue. “I’d left the central island, scoping around the perimeter of the zones to see how big they were, entrances, see for myself what sort of trouble we were dealing with. I was being stealthy so nothing much bothered me and I wanted to go and check out that big old coaster to the north, I’d heard it was quite something back in the day. I heard the rumble, like a deathclaw lair was nearby so skidaddled back towards the main body of the park. Then there was another, and another. One came at me, it was bigger than a deathclaw, weird looking but it went down. There were more so I just shot away at them like crazy, but it seemed like they just kept on appearing from nowhere. I’m blasting away when suddenly this guy appears and starts whaling on these deathclaw things with a big board, like a Supermutant’s, and we manage to put them all down.”

Guy? “One of Mason’s crew?” He knew that the Pack kept the numbers of those long-jawed deathclaws down as best they could but they must have some major nest somewhere as there was never an end to them.

“No, the funny thing was he says he grew up in the park, has lived here all his life.”

“For real? How is that even possible?”

“Who knows! He’s a pretty capable guy, but he grew up in a cave with a bunch of gorillas so his people skills aren’t great, but he’d encountered one of the original scientists who ran that area of the park. Cito had no idea what any of it meant, but the holotapes and stuff he’d found led me to a cloning facility underneath the visitors centre. It has been churning out these things called ‘Gatorclaws’ for years!”

“Fucking hell!”

“Long story short, we shut that thing down and cleared out the rest of the Gatorclaws. He’s cool with sharing the space with our pals, and so the first zone is cleared and ready for a crew to settle into.”

His eyebrows raised in shock. “You…you’ve cleared Safari Adventure?”

“Yes, its what took me so long to get back.”

He was at once jubilant and supremely pissed all at the same time. She’d done in a couple of days what had taken Colter, well, never, to do inside a year. Their little project was underway and he’d had next to nothing to do with any of it. She was some kind of woman, that was for sure. “Well you sure don’t let the dust settle on you.”  
“Nope, its never been in my nature.”

He grinned at her, all of a sudden unspeakably proud, of his choice in Overboss, but also of her. He didn’t like that she’d just headed off on her lone wolf lonesome but he had to admire her initiative and that she was taking her new role seriously.

A little half-smile played across her lips as she regarded him. “I take it that meets with your approval.”

“Hell yeah, baby,” he took a deep breath, “but maybe let me in on the fun next time.”

She bowed her head, still smiling, “Sure thing, Gage. Tell you what, you help me get this arm fixed up, we’ll crack open a couple of beers and we can plot our next move on the park.”

“Sounds good.”

A little more gently he helped her up off the floor and over to a couch. She hissed in pain as he began to remove the cracked pieces of her combat armour from the wound. It looked like something fairly large had bitten down on her arm with enough force to break the strong armour. He shuddered, if she hadn’t been wearing it, then her whole arm could have been bitten off. With a grimace she unbuckled the armour from her other arm so she could unzip her leather jacket. He helped her out of it and tossed it to one side and found his mouth suddenly dry as she sat back into the couch next to him, a whole lot less armoured than before. Beneath her jacket she wore a leather harness and a cropped tank in a thin fabric that stretched tight over her full breasts. He cleared his throat and dragged his attention back to the task in hand but still felt his gut react at the sight of her smooth pale skin, despite the gouges, deep punctures and blood that trickled darkly down her arm. He picked out the shattered bits of armour from the wounds before biting the lid off a stimpack and stabbing her with it above the main bites, watching carefully as the chemicals did their work in knitting her flesh back together. She winced and flexed her fingers. “Any other injuries I should know about?” He grumbled.

“No, I managed to deal with the rest, just that one I couldn’t get to past the smashed up armour.”

He shook his head. “Damn, girl, you’re a tough cookie, but you are not indestructible.”

She smiled at him sweetly, “Worried about me, Gage?”

He paused. As a matter of fact she had just scared the shit out of him. “I’m in no hurry to set up yet another Overboss, Boss.” He snarled.

“Good to know.” She laid a hand on his arm and gave him a very earnest look of gratitude before that smile of pure mischief crept across her lips again. 

Feeling a tightness in his pants he cleared his throat again and stood up quickly. He fussed around with getting a couple of beers and pouring some purified water onto the cleanest rag he could find, hoping that he could persuade his dick to behave by the time he sat back down again. He thumped the bottles down on the table, handed her the rag and tried to avoid the twinkle in her eyes as he threw himself heavily into the couch where it protested at his bulk. Taking a long pull of his beer he finally felt he could look at her.

She was calmly cleaning the blood off her arm. He watched the rise of goosebumps along her flesh at the touch of the cold water and couldn’t help notice how her nipples stiffened against the thin fabric of her vest, stretching it more taut across her chest. Damn, he thought, carefully wetting his lips. 

There was a time, he thought philosophically, that he wouldn’t have hesitated in snatching that meager scrap of cloth and baring her tits to him, pushing her hard into that couch and plowing his cock right into her until she screamed. At the looks she’d been giving him since he’d installed her as Overboss he didn’t think she’d mind too much either… but there was the rub. She was Overboss. His Overboss. The one he’d picked out of a world of chumps to fulfill his vision. After Colter he was seriously beginning to question his own judgment in these matters. Had he simply let his cock rule his head when he’d been told by Harvey that she was coming to challenge the Gauntlet? That she’d seen through the tissue of lies, hadn’t blown Harvey’s brains out and came anyway had told him she was either something pretty special… or the worst kind of idiot. Or had it been the twist in his gut when Colter all but salivated over the Gauntlet monitors as she’d begun to meticulously dismantle every trap and challenge the Gauntlet threw at her. Colter had been about to pull the plug, gas her unconscious and extract her to his private quarters to be tortured and raped to death like so many victims before her.

He regarded her carefully as she continued to clean the blood from her skin, gulping occasionally at her beer. Well, he thought wryly, that was one thing he’d got right. It would have been a crying shame to have let Colter get his filthy paws on her. And, he mused, she had shaken up the park pretty good. Safari Adventure now belonged to them. 

“So,” he said, hoping to steer matters back onto safer ground. “Any thoughts on which crew to set up in Safari?”

“That’s a no-brainer.” She smiled. “Pack of course.”

He snorted a laugh, “Yeah, that’s right up their alley. Have you put the flag up or told them?”

“Neither.” Her expression sobered. “I want to get a couple more zones under our control before I start dividing the spoils. I can feel how volatile the situation is with the gangs at the moment and if I play favourites right of the bat then we’ll have a riot on our hands.”

“Hmm.” He nodded at her logic. “But you do realise there are only five zones. Somebody’s going to be unhappy eventually.”

“Yeah.” She turned in her seat, facing him and propping her head on one hand. “I figure that if they get a zone each that will calm them all down a bit, give them something to amuse themselves with and buy us a bit more time.”

He couldn’t keep the grin off his face, at her thinking and that she kept referring to ‘us.’ She was including him and did seem to trust him as her counsel, as her second-in-command. “I like it. Any thoughts on where to hit next?”

She picked up her beer bottle and sipped at it, resting it against her knee when she’d done. “Any suggestions? I don’t want to fly by the seat of my pants quite so much in future.”

He smiled, “Right you are, Boss, I’ll have your back next time, you can count on it.” He sat back, more relaxed and slung his elbows onto the back of the couch, feeling a pang slice through him as his arm contacted hers. He didn’t flinch away and neither did she. “You took care of the Gatorclaws but there’s still killer robots, an irradiated hellhole and fuck knows what elsewhere.”

“See, Gage, you didn’t miss out on any of the fun after all!”

He sputtered a laugh. “Yeah, thanks, Boss.”

“Don’t worry,” she leaned forward, her breasts brushing his arm, and told him conspiratorially, “I doubt there’s anything out there we can’t handle.” She flashed him a smile and stood up. “I’m going to turn in, sounds like we have a busy time ahead of us and I’m beat.”

“Sure, Boss.” He murmured to her retreating back. “G’night.”

He sagged back into the couch, draining the last of his beer, feeling suddenly and unaccountably alone. There was nothing out there they couldn’t handle, he thoroughly agreed with the Overboss there… but there was plenty inside himself that he wasn’t sure he understood, never mind what to do about.

He grumbled a sigh and closed his eyes. He was in so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to chuck this up on here. I've been messing around with my Gage fic for a bit now and felt it was time to bring some of the ideas together and force myself to move some of these notions along! 
> 
> I'm not sure why, but the notion of Gage needing reading glasses on his downtime appealed to me :)


End file.
